


Just a Little Prick

by juice817



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1518809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><i>Originally posted July 2010</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Just a Little Prick

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted July 2010_.

**Title:** Just a Little Prick  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Prompt:** Priestly looking Jensen gets his perineum pierced. Jared pierces him then eats his ass out in the tattoo chair.  
 **Word Count:** ~1150  
 **Notes:** Originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/blindfold_spn/2172.html?thread=3371388#t3371388).

 

  
"Deep breath."

"Dude, do I look like I need instructions for this?"

Jared looked up the lean body sprawled completely nude in his chair. The guy - Jensen - had a gorgeous ladder running the length of the cock he'd declined to cover. _You're putting holes next to my asshole, dude, and you think I care if you can see my dick?_ Both nipples were pierced, he had a stud under his bottom lip and a ring in one eyebrow. He wasn't a hundred percent sure, but Jared even thought he'd seen a flash of silver on Jensen's tongue when he spoke.

No, Jensen hardly looked like he needed instructions.

Jared grinned at him from between spread legs. "Force of habit, man. Sorry. Guess that means you don't need me to tell you you'll feel a little prick, either."

Green eyes lined with black laughed down at him. "Rather feel a big prick, baby, but I'll take what you've got."

"Not for at least a week, you won't. Longer if you can stand it. And no playing around." Jared's eyes drifted to the vaguely tribal ink covering one side of Jensen's neck and then up to the epic 'hawk spiking a good three inches from Jensen's head. It matched his eyes.

"It'll be hard," Jensen murmured, voice rough enough to hit Jared square in the gut. "So hard. I love to play."

Jared smirked. "Somehow I'm not surprised. But it could migrate if you don't leave it alone, and then you'd have to come back and let me do it again."

Jensen palmed his dick lazily, then reached down to cup his balls, lifting them out of Jared's way. "You say that like coming again is a bad thing."

"Dude." Jared laughed, then bent and put the point of the needle at one placement mark. "Do you want me to pierce you or not?" He pressed the point in slightly, not enough to actually break the skin, just to let Jensen feel it.

"Yeah," Jensen said, a serious edge to his voice that snapped Jared's eyes up to his. "I want you to pierce me."

Jared paused, wishing he could reach down and adjust himself without having to sterilize again. "In a couple weeks, maybe. Deep breath."

Jensen smiled slowly, fingers tightening on his balls, but he obediently took a deep breath, blowing it out as Jared pushed the needle through the thin skin just under Jensen's fingers. Jared quickly inserted the hoop Jensen had chosen. It was perfect, even if he did say so himself, and Jared put the needle away and stripped the gloves off as fast as he could. He had to _touch_.

Jensen sucked in a breath when Jared carefully ran one finger over the soft skin around the hoop, not able to bring himself to actually touch it when he knew better. "Thought you said no playing around."

"I'm a professional," Jared murmured. He flashed a quick grin up at Jensen and then focused on the new piercing again for a moment before his eyes dropped to Jensen's hole, right there. His finger moved to brush over the wrinkled skin. Perfect.

Jared's hands moved, cupped Jensen's hips, holding him open. He just, he needed to... "Tell me no."

"Not stupid, dude," Jensen said, but Jared barely heard him as he bent and lapped at Jensen with his tongue. He wanted to tease the hoop, to taste the skin he'd marked, but knew that would have to wait and plunged his tongue into Jensen's ass instead. They both moaned, and Jared tilted his head, angling to keep his nose away from the piercing as he started eating Jensen out in earnest.

He loved a rim job. Loved the dark musky taste, the feel of someone's ass - _Jensen's_ ass - clenching on the soft muscle of his tongue as he fucked into it, loved teasing the wrinkled skin around the hole. Loved driving another man wild, making them come just from this.

Apparently Jensen loved it too. He was writhing on the chair, one hand clenched in the arm rest, the other working over his dick, teasing at the bar bells, thumb rubbing over the head. Jared pulled his tongue free, lapped at Jensen's wet, clenching hole. "Gonna come, Jensen? C'mon, come for me, come with my tongue in your ass."

"Put it back and maybe I will," Jensen rasped, grinning at Jared despite lust blown eyes and flushed cheeks.

"Oh, you will," Jared said. Fuck, Jensen was _gorgeous_ , strung out and needy, and mouthy as fuck. He shifted his grip, reached in with his thumbs. Jensen was wet and loose enough that Jared could easily push a thumb in. He tugged and Jensen groaned, so he did it again, teasing and stroking until Jensen growled at him.

"Tongue, dude. In my ass."

Jared shook his head slightly, not refusing but trying to focus. "Yeah, yeah," he said. "Just tryin' to open you up, get further inside your pretty hole. Fuckin' gorgeous, man, the way you just open up for me."

Jensen tugged at his dick and moaned. "Tell you what. Shut up and eat me now, and you can ramble at me all you want when you finally get your dick in me. Deal?"

"Deal," Jared laughed. He leaned back in, leaving his thumb where it was, tugging Jensen open so he could get his tongue even further inside, thrusting hard and slow, again and again, sucking at Jensen before pulling back to scrape his teeth over one cheek. Jensen cried out and his body jerked, so Jared used his teeth again, harder this time, leaving a dark red mark on his ass before going back to his hole. He used his teeth there, too, more carefully, and Jensen whined and arched and came, shooting hard over his chest as Jared shoved his tongue as far as he could inside, needing to feel Jensen come on his tongue.

Jared kept fucking into Jensen as he came, gradually slowing his thrusts as Jensen's body stopped jerking, until finally Jared was softly lapping at Jensen as Jensen sprawled boneless and unmoving under him, one hand on Jared's head and the other still curled around his dick.

"Jesus fuck." Jensen finally pushed Jared's head away, and Jared stood up to lean over Jensen. He licked at the come caught on one nipple piercing, and Jensen jerked weakly. He grabbed at Jared's hair again, pulled his head up to kiss the taste of himself out of Jared's mouth. Jared fed it to him eagerly, learning the shape and less-intimate taste of his mouth. Or differently intimate. Jared grinned against his lips. Jensen definitely had his tongue pierced. Maybe he could convince Jensen to eat him out next time. "Dude," Jensen laughed. "Quick question."

"Yeah?" Jared pulled back enough to meet Jensen's eyes.

"What the fuck is your name?"


End file.
